The Secret In The Argument
by cillevl
Summary: '"There aren't any us!" As soon as the words had left her mouth, she regretted it.' What is it now that Lisbon and Jane are fighting about? And is all really what it seems to be? Oneshot:)


**A/N: Yay! I'm so happy for all the kind reviews I got for my first story Not Any More:) So thank you to everybody who has read and reviewed it!:) English is still not my native language, so spelling mistakes is all mine:) Hope you enjoy it and remember to review!:)**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is still not mine and do not make any money from this:)**

* * *

**The secret in the argument**

The sound of knocking on a wooden door filled the empty hallway. The knocks were fast and hard, like the person was either angry or desperate. The door swung open and revealed a middle-aged man with blond curly hair. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days.

The man looked at the woman standing in front of him at 3 am in the morning. She had dark half-curly hair, which looked tousled as if she had hurried to get there.

"What do you want _Teresa_?" The curly haired man said coldly, spitting the name like it was poison, while remembering the conversation they had earlier in the day.

_**Flashback** _

_The sound of a door slamming echoed in the room. A dark haired woman came out first followed closely by a curly haired man. _

"_Don't run away from me Teresa," the man said still following her. _

"_I can do what I want to, **Patrick**," Teresa said putting pressure on his name, while trying to escape from him. _

"_Come on, let's talk about this," Patrick said grabbing her arm lightly. _

"_About what? What is there to talk about?" She yelled angrily. _

"_About us!" Patrick exclaimed as he lent closer to her. _

"_Us? There aren't any **us**! We are two people sleeping together, that's it! Friends with benefits!" Teresa hissed at him. _

_The hold on her arm loosened and she looked at the hurt expression written on his face. She quickly felt guilty and tried to apologize: "That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. Of course we are more than just friends with benefits. Please I'm so sorry…"_

_Patrick looked at her one last time before he turned around and walked away without saying a single word. _

_**End of flashback** _

Lisbon really didn't mean to say those things, but she had just been so angry with him. Jane had again pulled one of his tricks and almost got himself killed in the process. She wasn't so angry about the whole trick thing he did, no it was more about the fact that he almost got himself killed. _Again._

It was the thought that he didn't take his life seriously enough to think his plan through just once, really pissed her off.

How was she supposed to live without him?

She would be so broken if anything happened to him. She couldn't imagine living without him and she really didn't know what to do with her life if anything ever did happened.  
She depended more on him, than he thought she did. She had never loved a man like she loved him, hell she didn't even think that she'd ever loved a man truly.

And more importantly, how was their child supposed to live without his or her dad?

Okay, she really couldn't blame him for the last one, since she hadn't really told him that she was pregnant _or_ the fact that he was the father.

Half of her childhood, she only had one parent (even if it was a lousy one) and she didn't wanted their child to live through that. She wanted their child to have both his or hers parents, one he/she could come to when they wanted to play tag in the garden or when they hurt their knee from climbing up the big tree. She wanted their child to have the whole experience.

That's why, when she realized her mistake, she hurried to get here, so they could talk about it.

"I know you don't want to talk to me, but I really didn't mean what I said and I was just so scared that something had happened to you and I really can't stand the thought of losing you," she said in one breath and started tearing up at the end.

Jane saw the tears starting to cloud her eyes and opened his arms to her.

She hurried into his arms and held onto him tight. Jane made small noises of comfort, while Lisbon tried to control her sobs.

Finally, she calmed down enough to look up at him. She smiled a watery smile and tightened her grip on his shirt.

"It's okay, my love," Jane whispered gently to her.

"I have something I need to tell you and _please_ don't freak out too much," she said and buried her face in his shirt.

Jane waited for her to start talking again, but when it didn't happened, he squeezed her gently to assure her that it was okay.

She mumbled something against his shirt that he couldn't hear.

"I can't hear you, when you talk into my shirt Teresa," he said gently trying not to startle her.

She removed her head from his shirt and whispered gently: "I'm pregnant. You're the father."

She felt him stiffen against her and immediately expected the worst. Maybe he wasn't ready to have a child again, maybe he never would be ready. Maybe it was just her he didn't wanted a child with. All these thoughts filled her head making her slightly dizzy, until she suddenly felt Jane's arms tightened around her and her feet lifted from the ground.

Jane spun her around a few times, while he laughed happily. When he finally sat her down again, she looked up at him and saw the most beautiful smile on his face she had ever seen. He had never looked more beautiful to her than right now.

"We're having a baby?" he asked caressing her still flat belly.

"Yes, we're having a baby," she answered smiling, her hand joining his on her stomach.


End file.
